Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities often involve the storage of large amounts of information.
Modern systems typically utilize vast amount of information on which significant resources are expended developing, storing and maintaining the information. Ever increasing complex applications typically involve larger amounts of storage and rapidly expanding file systems. With the ever increasing complexity there are usually greater opportunities for disastrous information corruption and loss. Maintaining accurate replicated images of the information is very important. However, maintaining duplicate storage images is usually very resource intensive. Approaches that completely copy an entire storage image at regular intervals can result in significant delays and impacts on system processing and communication networks. Some traditional replication approaches are at a block level only. Some other traditional replication approaches utilize a rsync operation (e.g., Unix platforms) but result in large data movements and post processing (e.g., requiring more memory and longer time).
Traditional file systems often utilize a pathname of object indicators (e.g., directories, files, etc.) to identify information in the file system namespace. In an effort to streamline file system management some systems utilize internal designations to manage the namespace objects. For example, a file system can utilize node indications that correspond to namespace objects. The node indications can be used for internal file system management operations. However, the internal designations are not typically transportable to a replication storage system. For example, internal node indications or designations for a source storage image are not typically internally applicable to a corresponding target storage image.